<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories by warlock_enthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079201">Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_enthusiast/pseuds/warlock_enthusiast'>warlock_enthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_enthusiast/pseuds/warlock_enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ficlets for Fictober feat various characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Halsin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. give me a minute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sile woke to the sensation of being watched. She rolled around to find Astarion very close and very much awake with his eyes watching her intently. Something in her stomach tightened. A mixture of fear and pleasure pulsed through her, which came as a surprise to herself. With a tadpole in her head, she should probably not indulge such emotions and longings.</p>
<p>“Is something the matter?” She rubbed her eyes and met his gaze.</p>
<p>Astarion tiptoed closer, trying to appear less dangerous. “I just wondered, if you’d be willing to quench my thirst again.”</p>
<p>Sile stifled the urge to put her hands around her neck. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“I find my skills a bit lacking to be honest. I need my mind to be sharp and my fingers to be flexible.”</p>
<p>“Give me a minute.” Sile watched him. “Or an hour to think about it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just wait here.” Astarion nodded and chose a stump to sit down.</p>
<p>As a half-elf she needed to sleep and couldn’t just meditate for a few hours to feel rested, but now Sile felt far too awake and too aware of her surroundings. She whistled and the dog ran to her, carrying his favourite chew toy.</p>
<p>Sile patted his back. “Yes, you’re such a good boy.” He wagged his tail. “Oh yes, the best one.” And probably the one member of her acquaintances that actually liked her, besides Gale of course, who depended on her ability to find magical items. </p>
<p>She’d made her choice.</p>
<p>Fingers clenched and back straight, Sile walked to Astarion’s side. “Well, yes, but remember: try not to kill me.”</p>
<p>Astarion’s face lit up. “Most gracious, my dear. And I promise that I won’t harm you.”</p>
<p>“Come here.” </p>
<p>He offered her a place in front of him. Sile’s cheeks darkened. This seemed too comfortable and too intimate. Astarion stayed on the stump, hands on her shoulders and posture riged. He caught her between his legs and knees and carefully stroked her hair. </p>
<p>“Relax.”</p>
<p>Astarion leaned down and bit her. Needle-sharp teeth broke her skin and heat rose to her neck and face. She’d seldom felt anything like this. Her whole body trembled and she found herself longing for more of this, more of his touch and lips and his teeth. </p>
<p>She didn’t know if he actually considered her in such a way or prefered the company of someone else. Or if those sensations came with being bit to lure victims even closer to a vampire and make them forget about nearing death. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” His smile spoke of joy about her state of mind and satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Sile didn’t dare to answer and hid from his inquiring gaze. Her legs trembled and she hugged herself, while trying to catch a breath. “Yes, I hope it helps.”</p>
<p>Astarion licked her lips. “It sure will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Did I ask?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some Halsin smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sile brushed out her hair and kept her armor off. She’d put on some clean underthings and a tunic instead, which showed off her bosom and hips. No needs for pants now, not with a mission as important as this one. </p>
<p>Gale’s voice sounded sleepy as he rolled around to watch her. “Maybe not the best idea to fraternize with our resident Druid?”</p>
<p>“Did I ask?” She wasn’t in the mood for a discussion about her morals and life choices. As of now, she just longed for a bit of peace and enjoyment. With a tadpole still latched into her brain, time seemed awfully short. </p>
<p>The wizard rolled around and waved at her. “No, just offering some friendly advice for my favourite half-elf.”</p>
<p>Somewhere Shadowheart groaned and pretended to be asleep. </p>
<p>No love lost between those too.</p>
<p>With a night as deep and dark as this, she felt excitement creeping through her body. Only a few stars lightened the sky, but her elven heritage offered a clear view of their camp and surroundings. All of them slept peacefully or meditated in Astarion's case. </p>
<p>Sile found him standing close to the water, broad back tense. “Halsin?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Sile took a look over her shoulder, making sure that no one slept in close proximity, and just went for it. She had to go on her tiptoes to lick his neck. Halsin smelled like musk and forests and thankfully didn’t push her away. Sile felt his hesitation, though. It lasted for a few seconds, before his hands found her hips. Fingers digged into her skin. Heat rose between them. </p>
<p>He lifted her up without missing a blink. Sile crossed her legs around his middle and let herself be carried to his bedroll. </p>
<p>They hadn’t talked about this or flirted. Well, not that much to be fair. Still, it had worked and she would never complain about a lack of romance. </p>
<p>Halsin’s bedroll didn’t offer any softness and neither did he. He pulled Sile’s tunic over her head and followed her movements. Cold air hit her and she decided against complaining or using some spell to warm the air. Halsin seemed enough to quench any shivering. </p>
<p>His strong body offered a fair share of scars as did hers and Halsin put his hand between her legs, finding her already wanting. Sile trembled beneath his touch and bit her lip to suppress a moan. Gale probably guessed what they were doing and yeah, why not. At least something to gossip about in the morning. </p>
<p>Sile’s fingers held his neck as he leaned down to place kisses and tender bites on her skin. His lips closed around her breast and another jolt of pleasure ran through her. Halsin left marks there and growled quietly. She still saw the smile waiting in the corner of his eyes, now more a subtle joy at finding her naked beneath him.</p>
<p>With a few strokes, he'd already brought her close to finish. It’d been too long and too lonely and her body just wanted to get it done. His fingers seemed rough and far too strong for someone that used magic in most battles. </p>
<p>“Halsin!” He smiled and positioned himself between her legs, keeping her knees apart.</p>
<p>A single push and she felt him inside her. Thick, hot, Sile closed her eyes and lifted her lips. He teased her with slow, drawn-out movements, almost pulling out and Sile dug her fingers tighter into his neck. It was enough to convince Halsin to go harder and cover her with his body. Skin against skin, every thought of cold vanished from her mind.</p>
<p>He supported Sile’s hips and closed his eyes, while leaning in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Their first. </p>
<p>Something about it felt crude and needy and Sile felt her orgasm building with his tongue pressing against her own and his lips stealing her breath. He moaned and growled and thrusted faster, harder. His powerful body moved in unison with hers.  </p>
<p>Halsin finished inside her after minutes, which seemed to turn to hours. She followed, finding herself enjoying the rhythmic pulsing and stickiness of all. </p>
<p>Sile needed a few seconds to calm her mind and senses. Her skin seemed on fire, her thoughts muddled and exhausted. “I sleep here?”</p>
<p>Halsin moved and laid down at her side, one hand covering her breasts, the other wrapped around her waist. “Yes, of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Do we have to?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halsin x f (not specified)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to be quiet.” Halsin whispered, but with the temple empty and forgotten his words echoed from the walls. She’d questioned their choice of a meeting place from the beginning and he insisted on meeting there. Maybe he liked half-broken statues and overgrown places of prayer. Something to do with him being a druid and enjoying nature a bit too much?</p>
<p>“Do we have to?” She bit her lip.</p>
<p>Halsin guided her deeper into the ruins. Carefully avoiding any pitfalls. “Yes or anyone will know what you’ve been up to.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got nothing to hide.”</p>
<p>“Somehow I doubt that.” In a swift movement Halsin pressed her against a wall. His mouth found her neck, hot and teasing, he licked a trail towards her breasts. She felt his teeth grace her skin and his fingers opening every clasp and belt on her clothing. Cold air caressed her body, but with Halsin so close it didn’t matter. He unbuckled his trousers and left his tunic on. After their first encounter, they’d decided to leave armor and robes at home. </p>
<p>Too much time to undo them. </p>
<p>Halsin put her hand between her legs, finding her far too sensitive spots. She moaned as he began to spread her, pressing his thumb against her clit. His scent engulfed her, sweet herbs and dark tea, while his lips left a trail of reddish marks on her breasts and shoulders. She felt her own wetness and blushed a bit at the thought of him feeling it too.</p>
<p>“You’re already loud.” With her eyes closed, she didn’t see his smile, but his voice spoke of his amusement. </p>
<p>“Your fault.”</p>
<p>Halsin had the nerve to chuckle. “My fault?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes.”</p>
<p>Halsin lifted her up then, caught her between himself and some forgotten altar. Her back collided with it and she didn’t care. His trousers came off and he pushed inside her. His cock already hard and eager. His right hand stayed between them, fingers placed against her and every trust sent another wave of pleasure through her body. </p>
<p>She kept her mouth shut, trying to stifle her moans. without much success. Her short nails clawed at his shoulders, looking for stability and something to hold on. </p>
<p>He’d find some marks on his skin later. </p>
<p>He never complained about them. </p>
<p>Halsin balanced her weight without breaking a sweat, dictating the rhythm with his trusts and the strength of his body. </p>
<p>Her orgasm came as a surprise. It’d built between her legs, warmth spreading through her thighs and stomach, reminding her of a bow string being pulled too tightly, before breaking apart completely. A cry escaped her lips and frightened a bunch of sleeping birds, who fled the temple. </p>
<p>Halsin kissed her and murmured against her lips. “I think they also heard you back in Baldur’s Gate.”</p>
<p>“Well, they have something to talk about then.” She needed to find her breath and calm her heart. </p>
<p>Halsin still held her without much room to move and leaned his forehead against hers. “I say we’ll give them even more to gossip about.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. how about you trust me for once?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goblin watching</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you completely sure?” Astarion’s face appeared in her line of sight. Brows furrowed, lips pressed together and eyes focussed on the Goblin camp. They’d used the darkness and some magic to take a closer look at them. </p><p>Maybe they’d find a weakness, maybe they’d be just dead by morning. </p><p>Sile’s nerves felt already stretched too thin. “How about you trust me for once?”</p><p>Her tone caused Astarion to raise a brow and appear slightly hurt. Hurt? Unthinkable. Sile had probably imagined it. </p><p>“Sorry, I just …” Sile massaged her temples. “This is new for me as well and I don’t understand why all of you are actually following me around.”</p><p>Astarion rose to a kneeling position. “Well, I thought about leaving but you so gracefully offered me your lovely neck and now you’re stuck with me for a bit.”</p><p>“The others, though. I don’t know. Gale reminds me of a puppy that my former master once brought home and …”</p><p>Sile closed her eyes. “Please, don’t finish that story, I get the gist.”</p><p>“Of course, pup. I won’t mention its fate.”</p><p>Astarion slowly moved backwards and used the cover of some bushes. “One has to make the decisions? You’re a cleric and you’re not used to people flocking to your words, lured in by your natural charisma?”</p><p>“No, I actually spent many years wandering around and living with nature and I seldom encountered other people.”</p><p>“That sounds absolutely dreadful and boring. Not to mention bugs, dirt, more of them.” He pointed towards the Goblin filled ruins. </p><p>At night, they’d stationed enough guards to cause concern. Even with their jagged weapons and thrown together armor, they could easily wipe them out. </p><p>But Sile had made a decision earlier. “I’m going to talk to them in the morning.”</p><p>“We better make use of tonight then.” Astarion didn’t like her plan, no one liked it if she was honest with herself. The tadpole offered easier solutions. Why not give in again? Use its powers to convince a whole camp of Goblins and rescue Halsin and live happily ever after. </p><p>Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on her companion and make sense of his wording. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Astarion’s smile brightened the night. “Taking a sip to keep me happy and healthy?”</p><p>Heat rose to her face, as she followed him down the hidden path. She shouldn’t feel excited about the prospect of being bitten by a vampire, used as some nourishment for his ungodly hunger. </p><p>And still, Sile craved his touch and teeth and closeness. It offered so many strange sensations and made her feel so very much alive and at peace with herself. She’d started to crave Astarion’s touch and with their prospects as dark as theirs, Sile would follow him to a secluded place and enjoy the pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. just say it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been raining for two days now. Sile, used to swift changes in the weather, seemed to be handling it well, while most of her companions hid beneath hoods and other items of clothing. Shadowheart wore a helmet that she had previously declined and Gale tried to change a spell to fit his need of feeling dry again. No luck so far and Lae’zel commented on every new failure with her usual snark and dark amusement.</p>
<p>Beside Wyll and herself, they all longed for clear skies and a camp that offered far more roofs and shelters. As of now, they talked about migrating to the Druid’s grove for a few days, even with some of the Druids not offering any kind of welcome. They also needed to deal with the Tiefling and Goblin situation. And finding a cure for themselves. </p>
<p>Sile pushed her responsibilities away for the night and watched her acquaintances dealing with another rainy evening.</p>
<p>Astarion looked particularly miserable. </p>
<p>Hunched beneath three blankets, one stolen from Gale, his skin paler than usual, he snapped at everyone, who dared to speak to him. His mouth appeared to be stuck in an eternal scowl. She wondered if being a vampire and hurt by running water also added to him disapproving about the current downpour. </p>
<p>And his posture reminded her of a big, angry cat, ready to hiss at everyone. Just a bit more deadly. </p>
<p>Sile stifled her laughter as she walked over to him.  “Just say it.”</p>
<p>With murder in his eyes, Astarion tried to ignore her. He put some distance between the two of them and forced himself to not look at Sile, but she held his gaze. </p>
<p>With a heavy sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, Astarion whispered. “I’m cold.”</p>
<p>“Aren't you always cold?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He sounded defeated and sad and Sile’s smile turned to concern. Astarion noticed her change in mood and pushed some white hair out of his eyes to emphasize his misery. </p>
<p>“Being wet is such an undesirable state. My boots hold more water than that river, my doublet is soaked, and I’m ready to grow gills.”</p>
<p>Sile looked at him and lifted her blanket. “Come here. I can share my warmth.”</p>
<p>“Hmpf.”</p>
<p>A minute passed.</p>
<p>Another one.</p>
<p>Her arm started to feel numb, as he finally shuffled closer. Astarion’s shoulder touched hers and Sile imagined that he wasn’t used to being offered comfort and warmth or touched in a friendly manner, without ulterior motives. He’d talked about his former master a few times and how becoming his vampire spawn has changed everything, for the better or worse. Watching him enjoying his freedom, though being infected with a mindflayer’s tadpole, stirred feelings inside Sile’s chest. Emotions that she wasn’t ready to face or explore yet.  Emotions that would surely clash with Astarion’s personality. </p>
<p>Sile dared to touch his shoulder. “Better?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Astarion pressed his lips together but put a bit more weight against her side and she smelled herbs and leather and thought that maybe this was a beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I trust you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sile almost emptied her cup in a single swallow. The wine didn’t offer much but sourness and alcohol, but it spurned warmth in her body. </p>
<p>They’d made it. </p>
<p>Killed goblins, saved the tieflings. She’d tried to reason with their enemies, tempted to use her tadpole’s powers, and in the end nothing helped but a sharp blade and spilled blood. Sile prayed that Selune accepted her efforts and saw that she tried her best and failed. Some of her companions seemed happier with the outcome than others and ready to start a fight about their opinions. Tonight, Sile decided to just ignore it and get comfortably drunk. </p>
<p>She’d secured a place at the main fireplace, enjoying a constant hum of voices and music and some drunken jokes. A bunch of tiefling children played a game that involved hiding running around and their joy banished some of her weariness. </p>
<p>Fate didn’t allow her to enjoy time on her own for long, though. Flames danced on Astarion’s face, as he took a place at her side. </p>
<p>“Why are you allowing me to do this to you?”</p>
<p>Sile tilted her head, not following his train of thought. “Hm? Sitting at my side?”</p>
<p>She enjoyed his closeness and talking to him, even his extrovert and at times dramatic stories. Not to mention that he stirred long forgotten longings, which Sile still tried to ignore. And frankly, it didn’t work that well. </p>
<p>Astarion shook his head and sighed. “Drinking your blood.” He raised his right hand.  “My master has thralls, willing victims ensnared by his charms or magic but you so willingly offer me your neck and a part of your health.”</p>
<p>“I trust you.” Sile bit her lip and scrutinized her own answer. Was there something more? Should she mention actually savored his lips on her skin and his teeth hurting her? Not the right time and far too private to casually mention in a polite conversation. </p>
<p>With her offering blood, Astarion also didn’t need to find other victims or indulge himself on animals. All of them needed their strength to fight through the comings days and weeks, even their resident vampire. </p>
<p>He looked away, wine bottle forgotten in his hand. “You shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“But I do.”</p>
<p>Astarion snarled. “Ugh, we need to stop talking about this. It’s making me mad.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we can talk about other things.”</p>
<p>“Or just watch the flames in silence.”</p>
<p>“Also an option.” Sile liked spending time without speaking too much or too long and the way the flames heated her skin. She felt drowsiness crep into her limbs. With all this noise around her, it’d be hard to sleep. Maybe she could ask Gale for a silence spell centered around herself. </p>
<p>Astarion offered her his bottle. “Want some?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>His eyes focussed on her, unblinking and as if trying to solve some riddle, while she put the bottle to her lips. Sile opened her mouth to talk to him and closed it again, after realizing she didn’t know what to say, and instead drank more wine.</p>
<p>Their hands almost touched, resting close together on the bedroll.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gale snores</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thud.</p>
<p>Thud.</p>
<p>
  <i>Thud.</i>
</p>
<p>Ugh. Gale rolled around and opened his eyes. Where did this blasted noise come from? With combat fresh in his mind and bones, he’d hoped for a restful night, but the sun wasn’t even up yet and someone clearly didn’t care. </p>
<p>“What is happening.” He reached for his water flask and took a big gulp. He longed for something stronger, a nice, tart tea perhaps and tried to discern the source of <i>thudding</i>, while fighting a beginning headache. </p>
<p>Shadowheart caught his gaze and pointed towards some trees. “She’s in a mood.”</p>
<p>Gale turned around.</p>
<p>Ah, Lae'zel used her sword to hit a tree. Again and again, composing a cacophony of grunts and metal clashing against wood. Splinters flew everywhere, probably killing a lot of squirrels. Still, he’d to admire her form and training. Everywhere stroke hit its mark, every movement spoke of her strength and agility. Lae'zel also used a looted sword rather than her own weapon, saving the sharpness of her preferred blade. </p>
<p>But it also explained the sounds and why his sleep had been so painfully cut short and why his nerves felt a bit frail. Training seemed important, especially with a tadpole edged into your squishy brain, but at this time of the day? Waking up the entire camp?</p>
<p>Their resident cleric continued to braid her hair and already looked bored with their conversation. “You’ve been snoring. A lot.”</p>
<p>“I do not snore.”</p>
<p>Astarion dropped his meditation and shook his head. “Like a creature from the depth of hells, my dear. It shook the earth and skies, woke some ancient monsters and…”</p>
<p>“I get the picture.” Gale rubbed his neck and felt an unusual flush of shame creeping to his cheeks. He avoided Astarion’s stare and stretched his back to hide his reddening face.</p>
<p>To further embarrass him (seemed to be one of <i>these</i> mornings), Wyll entered the camp, freshly cleaned and far too handsome in the early morning light. “Maybe use a cone of silence tonight, yes? We need to be fully rested and relaxed and I don’t want to discuss the size of our noses with Lae'zel again.”</p>
<p>Gale sighed. “I’ll try.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. No we’ll just eat and forget about it.” Wyll smiled and shuffled through their food stocks. “And make something nice and tasty for Lae'zel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sile is a half-elf cleric of Selune :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>